The King's Man
The King’s Man is an upcoming period action spy film directed, co-written, and produced by Matthew Vaughn, and co-written by Karl Gajdusek, from a story by Vaughn. It is a prequel to the ''Kingsman'' film series, which is loosely based on the comic book series Kingsman, created by Dave Gibbons and Mark Millar. The film features an ensemble cast that includes Ralph Fiennes, Gemma Arterton, Rhys Ifans, Matthew Goode, Tom Hollander, Harris Dickinson, Daniel Brühl, Djimon Hounsou, and Charles Dance. The film will be released on February 14, 2020. Premise As a collection of history's worst tyrants and criminal masterminds gather to plot a war to wipe out millions, one man and his protégé must race against time to stop them. Cast * Ralph Fiennes as Duke of Oxford * Harris Dickinson as Conrad * Gemma Arterton as Polly * Rhys Ifans as Grigori Rasputin * Matthew Goode as Tristan * Tom Hollander as George V, Wilhelm II and Nicholas II * Daniel Brühl * Djimon Hounsou as Shola * Charles Dance as Arthur * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Lee Unwin * Stanley Tucci as Merlin * Alison Steadman * Robert Aramayo * Alexandra Maria Lara * Joel Basman Production In June 2018, Matthew Vaughn announced that a prequel film titled Kingsman: The Great Game was in active development, stating that the plot would take place during the early-1900s and would depict the formation of the spy agency and that the project would film back-to-back with "the third regular Kingsman film". In September 2018, it was announced that Ralph Fiennes and Harris Dickinson would star in the prequel. In November 2018, it was revealed that Daniel Brühl, Charles Dance, Rhys Ifans and Matthew Goode would co-star in the film. In February 2019, it was reported that Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Gemma Arterton, Tom Hollander, Djimon Hounsou, Alison Steadman, Stanley Tucci, Robert Aramayo and Neil Jackson had joined the cast as filming commenced at Longcross Studios in the United Kingdom. In April 2019, it was announced Alexandra Maria Lara had joined the cast of the film. Later in May, Joel Basman joined the cast. That same month, as filming concluded, Vaughn denied reports that Liam Neeson had joined the cast. Vaughn also claimed the film would no longer be titled The Great Game. In April 2019 some scenes were shot in Turin and Venaria Reale (Italy), transformed into Yugoslavia. Marketing The first teaser trailer of The King's Man was released on July 15, 2019. The second trailer released on September 28, 2019. Release The film was originally going to be released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures on November 15, 2019. But was pushed back a few months from its original release date of November 15, 2019 to February 14, 2020. External links * Category:Films Category:Kingsman series Category:2020 release Category:Rated R Category:Ralph Fiennes films Category:Harris Dickinson films Category:Gemma Arterton films Category:Rhys Ifans films Category:Matthew Goode films Category:Tom Hollander films Category:Daniel Brühl films Category:Djimon Hounsou films Category:Charles Dance films Category:Aaron Taylor-Johnson films Category:Stanley Tucci films